HEAR ME
by FaithfullyTeamEdward1
Summary: What could go wrong? Volturi were gone now. But when Renesmee and Jacob Black return home from their honeymoon, will events happen that not even Alice could have seen coming? Sequel to COMING NIGHT. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

_AN: Okay, i said that there might be a sequal to COMING NIGHT. well, here's the intro to it. FALLING STARS will be finished, but i had an idea for a sequel to CN so i had to jump ship for a little and post this. All cannon characters are works of Stephenie Meyer, though i do own Renesmee's personality in these stories. Enjoy, and this chapter is perposely short. it's just an intro. R&R!!!_

**

* * *

****Hear Me**

**By, FaithfullyTeamEdward1**

**Chapter One: Home Sweet Home (Renesmee's POV)**

We were home! Not that I didn't absolutely love my honeymoon; I mean, who wouldn't? But I had missed my family. My mother, father, two aunts, two uncles and my grandparents had called everyday after Jake's and my first week away. After all the stress of the fight with the Volturi and dealing with Seth's death, being with my family and newly pronounced husband was going to be heaven.

Jacob pulled me into a hug before me got off the plane and whispered in my ear, "We're home Nessie." Those words sounded just right. Yes, we were home. Though it would only be home for a few more weeks, Washington was definitely home. My family had decided it was time for us to all move. They had tried earlier this that year, but then Jake and I got engaged and the Volturi threatened us with our lives. Now it was officially time for us to leave as one big family.

We'd be going to Denali for a few weeks, but then, they were all going to sacrifice a normal appearance so that we could live in the sun for a few years. I felt bad about it; I loved the rain, I could have dealt with another drowsy, gloomy place for my family. But they wanted Jake and me to get some sunlight in our lives. So on to Vacaville, California we go.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Jacob nudged me in the side. I looked up at him and he prodded his head to the side. There they were- Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Grandpa, Grandma, Mom and Dad- they were all standing and waiting for us, already with our baggage in hand. Mom rushed up to me and swept me into, what should have been, a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh! How I've missed you Nessie!" She said into my hair. I had missed her too. I probably wouldn't be leaving again for a while.

After my mom got her hug and kiss from me, she moved on to her son-in-law. My mom's arms around me were then replace by my father's. He kissed me on the cheek and hugged me tightly. Then, as soon as he let go, the rest of my family rushed me. I was practically buried under the pile of Cullens. Aunt Alice made sure she was the closest to me. She was smoothing my hair and tsking at what I was wearing; sweats and one of Jacob's shirts pulled into a tail in the back.

Everyone was asking how our trip had been all at once. From the look on my father's face, he really didn't want to think about what had happened. Uncle Emmett was wickedly wiggling his eyebrows, so I knew I wouldn't escape a whole waterfall of innuendos. Then, when I thought about Aunt Alice's special vampire gift, I blush profusely. I dreaded what she might have gotten glimpses of. Her gift could be so inconvenient sometimes.

Once everyone got their hugs and kisses, Jacob was dragged off with my mom, dad, grandpa and grandma, while Alice pulled me behind her to the car I would be riding in with my aunts and uncles.

"Alice, why can't I ride with Jacob?" I was complaining. We just back from our honeymoon, and they were going to make us ride in separate cars? That was so messed up!

"You two had the month together. I should think you could stand to be away from each other for an hour or two," she hissed back.

"Aunt Rose?" I looked around, seeking help. She just gave me an apologetic look and shook her head. I sighed, and let Alice continue dragging me. From Emmett's face, he was just waiting to get into the confines of the car so that he could start bombarding me with comments. I was not looking forward to this ride home.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Time

_AN: Here's chapter two!! hope you like it!!! All character rights go to Stephenie Meyer. Except for Lily, Ashley, Terra, Briana and Todd._

_This chapter is dedicated to _**timetravelingvampirewithawand **_, who had been reviewing like a mad women to catch up to the story. I'd also like to dedicate this to my friend _**Ashley L. :).** _Who almost always reads and approves before anyone else. Thanks both of you!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Family Time (Renesmee's POV)**

Not long after being dragged from the airport, kicking and screaming- okay, not really- I found myself in a small department store trying on clothes. I groaned every time Aunt Alice or Aunt Rosalie draped another article of clothing over the door. Each one was skimpy and so not a seventeen year olds rightful clothes. That was all I knew about what I was trying on. I tried not to think while putting the stuff on. Like my mom when forced on shopping trips, I dazed myself into a happy place. I didn't want to think or even see the damage I was trying on.

One of the millions of times I'd come out of the dressing room to show my aunts and uncles what I had on, Jasper and Emmett started laughing. Their laughs were loud and boisterous. At least Uncle Jazz tried to spare me and stifle his peels of laughter, but Emmett had no mercy. Then, just as I was going to turn away from them, they starting messing around and whistling at me.

That was embarrassing to the extreme! I looked down at what I was wearing for the first time and gasped. With a burst of flame, my cheeks exploded into red blush. I must have looked just like my mother had apparently looked when she blushed.

My legs were sheathed in dark black tights with a red mini skirt barely covering half my thighs. For a shirt, or I supposed that was what the piece of fabric was supposed to be because I'm really not convinced it should count as one, I had on a black tube top.

My blush became more profound until I could swear I was tomato red. I didn't think it could get any darker, but it did when I saw the other boys in the store staring. This was why my uncles were laughing. All the boys staring and how they knew I'd react was too much for them to hold in.

Damn! Emmett whistled, mockingly, again and said, "Nessie, you look good like that. But I'm absolutely positive Jakey would prefer the outfit without the tights."

More blush. How could that even be possible. It felt like all my blood was in my face already. I gave a low growl at him for the public remark and turned for the dressing room again. But before disappearing behind the door, I gave Uncle Emmett the finger.

It wasn't very lady like of me, but growing up with Jacob and Emmett was bound to have had its lasting effects. I mean, what with the constant language and the assortment of innuendos, along with the constant good-natured bickering, it's a wonder I'm not worse.

My uncle chuckled and said, "That's my niece," while Rosalie and Alice reprimanded my behavior before turning on the uncles.

When I closed the door, I stripped out of those stupid showy clothes and redressed in my sweats and Jake's shirt. There was still a mountain of untried clothes for me to put on, but all I wanted to do was go home. I didn't want or need any new clothes. I just wanted to be with my whole family again.

****************

I hadn't wanted it, but I ended up with a short, formfitting silver/blue dress. It fell just above my knees, was strapless and had three diamonds embedded in the top. It was pretty, but completely unnecessary. I had a million unworn dresses in my closet that I could have worn if I wanted to. But I was just like my mom. I preferred what was comfortable and easy, not dresses galore.

We were just pulling into the Cullen clearing when I noticed all the cars. What the hell was going on? I had just got home, and there were a million people there? That was jacked up. I wanted alone time with my family. I shot a look at Alice, but she just smirked and shook her head.

I stepped out of the car as soon as the engine was turned off. The smells that came from the house were a large mix of vampire, human and werewolf. I was frustrated and curious now. I sprinted to the door, but paused with my hand on the knob. Inside, I could her the hushed breathing of the people inside. Everyone was stone quiet. There were pulses pounding in there as well. One I knew better than all. Jacob was in there too. Was he in on what ever was going on too?

I opened the door and walked into a dark entry. Not a second later, the room exploded into light and I was greeted with a chorus of, "Welcome Home Renesmee Black!"

I was frozen in place. All the blood in my body rushed to my cheeks. They were all there- Grandpa Charlie, Aunty Sue, Billy, Leah, Nahuel, Sam, Emily, still pregnant, their little boy; Todd; Lily, Clair, Quil, Rachael, Paul, Embry, Briana, Kim, Jared, Colin, Terra, Ashley and Brady. Then, of course, my vampire family, too, were there. All were there to welcome Jake and me home.

My husband bounded over to me as Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper slipped into the house behind me. Jake put his arm around my waist and pecked me on the cheek. Then, our friends and family bombarded us. It seemed like a million hands were trying to make contact, but there wasn't enough of us for everyone to hug at once. I was greeted by all the guys and then pulled over to stand with all my girl friends. Rachael, my sister-in-law, wrapped me in a huge hug and started asking a million questions at once.

"Did Jake treat you right while you were gone? Did you have a nice time? Where exactly did you to honeymoon?"

Leah, my best friend, had to rein her in before I had to answer in a waterfall of words just to keep up. Her arms replaced my sister-in-law's for a tight hug. I was looking over Leah's shoulder in the hug, when I noticed Kim. She had a little bump going on her stomach. Oh my God! She was pregnant! I let go of my best friend and went over to Kim.

"So, how long has your little tike been known about?" I asked her. Kim's eyes seemed to just gleam with joy. She put her hand over her stomach lovingly and smiled brilliantly.

"Jared and I just found out two weeks ago. But I had been pregnant for like two before I went to a doctor. We would have called you, but we didn't want to disturb either you or Jake. So we decided to just tell you when you returned."

I congratulated her and gave Kim a gentle hug. Then I turned to Briana, Ashley and Terra. All of whom I already knew were within two or three months of their pregnancies. Emily was the furthest along though. She was due in like a couple of weeks. She had called and told me that Sam had finally agreed to know the gender, and that it was going to be a little girl. I gave them each hugs, and turned to Clair and hugged her.

Then, finally, I turned to Lily. She still looked sad, but I could tell she was coping. It would take more than a month to get to live life normally again, but she still looked okay. She gave me a weak, but still with a shadow of happiness, smile. I returned the smile and wrapped her in a hug.

"I missed you Renesmee!" she said in my ear, "It's nice to have all my friends around again."

I could feel the warm tears falling from her face onto my shoulder. I held her tighter and told her everything would be okay. This was always going to be tough on her now, seeing all the happy couples, most of them pregnant. I felt for her. Lily had suffered a loss that no one should ever have to go through so early on. Seth had been an amazing guy and I hoped that, with the help of her friends, Lily would be able to laugh, smile and live again. That would be my goal for a while. To get her to laugh and be the girl with so much life I used to know.

The rest of they day went by nicely. My friends and family had moved into the game room Emmett had added and were holding a sports competition on the Wii. Jasper had bought a huge, almost theatre sized television, so everyone could see what was going on. Jacob and Emmett were going at it with Wii boxing now, while everyone cheered them on. Surprisingly, Jake was beating my Uncle and racking up the points. He ended up topping Emmett's high score with a hundred more points than my uncle had had.

This was the best welcome home gift ever. But, all good times have to end for those who sleep. So everyone left for home about one in the morning, while Jake and I curled up on the couch. He and I would need to go house hunting. We could just stay on the couch our whole existences. And I really would prefer that my father wasn't in the vicinity every night. That's what we'd do tomorrow. Start looking for a house.


	3. Chapter 3: House Hunting

_AN: Long time no update on this one! But here's another chapter! Finally! Please ENJOY AND REVIEW!!! sorry for the wait!! but it's a nice lengthy one as far as my chapters go. _

_A special thanks to a new reviewer who had joined my stories' reviewing family: _**angel2882. **_Thanks for joining!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: House Hunting (Renesmee and Jacob's POVs)

**(Renesmee's POV)**

I woke up the next morning with the sun glaring in through the huge window wall and the smell of cinnamon and eggs. I rolled over on the couch, something I shouldn't have been able to do and fell right off. Ow! My head cracked down on the floor before I could catch myself. Where was Jake? He had taken the outside of the couch and now he wasn't there. And I sure as hell didn't think he was the one cooking. He couldn't cook to save his life, as we found out on our honeymoon when he tried to cook breakfast for me on our first day on Oahu.

**One Month Ago…**

The sun was warm on my back as I woke up. I stretched my arms and yawned, but when I put my arm down to the side, it hit the soft mattress. I curled my finger around the silky fabric. It was cold now, and it took a few seconds to register why it was that temperature and why I was even able to feel the sheets right then. Once it clicked, I bolted up right, the sheets falling away from my body.

Where was Jacob? I didn't have time to come up with any other thoughts though, because out was already out of bed and frozen in front of a mirror. Crap! I couldn't leave the bedroom yet! I sprinted to the closet and quickly dressed in some white shorts and a brown halter-top. It felt weird to have found myself naked after waking up. That was something I'd just have to put to the back of my mind though.

As I dashed form the huge closet the smell of something burning registered with my mind. The smell was being wafted into my room, and the air looked hazier than usual. Oh my God! The condo couldn't be on fire! Right? Luckily, before I could panic to thoroughly, I smelled the under laying smell of eggs and bacon. No! Jake was trying to cook? This I had to see!

Panic gone, I was making my way down the stairs form the loft and down into the kitchenette. Jacob had his back to me and the van was growling, trying to blow the smoke away. His hands were moving fast, trying to keep up with the cooking food. I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorframe and watched. A smirk spread across my face as I watched him work. He was too busy and there was too much smoke for him to have smelled my presence.

After I had watched my fill of his scrambling around, I decided to intervene. I quickly stepped over to the stove when his back was to it as he dug through the fridge. Turning the knob down I said, "You know Jake, cooking on a lower heat helps control the cooking speed."

He spun around in surprise, hitting his head on the top of the fridge as he turned with a loud _thunk!_

"Nessie!" He exclaimed in shock. "I didn't even hear or smell you."

Jacob took two long strides and was standing right in front of me. I just smirked up at him. He had a couple drops of sweat running down his face, and his dark eyes were still wild from dashing around the kitchen.

"Well you were a little preoccupied with burning breakfast," I teased as he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder whispering, "By the way: Good morning Mr. Black."

"And good morning to you, Mrs. Black," He chuckled. Then, remembering the burning food, he pecked a quick kiss on my lips and whirled to deal with the eggs and bacon.

I laughed and watched as he completely turned the heat off and move the food around more in the pan. With an exasperated huff, his shoulders slouched and he carried the pan over to the garbage. He opened the lid with the foot lever and dumped the contents out. Everything was completely black. There was no way that it would have been edible anymore.

He turned around to face me again with a slightly disappointed looked on his face. Jacob sighed and came to hug me again.

"Sorry. I guess we'll have to starve this morning. I tried, and, as you saw, failed, to make you a nice break fast."

"We aren't going to starve. There's a cute little restaurant right around the corner. We'll just go there." I grinned to show that I was teasing him still. He sighed and kissed me again. When we pulled away, I had one more thing to say before we got ready to go.

"Promise me something Jacob?"

He nodded curiously. "Anything."

"Please don't try and cook ever again!" I laughed, jabbed him playfully in the ribs, slipped out of his arms and took off back to the loft with him following closely behind.

* * * * * *

I laughed lightly at that memory as I stood from where I had fallen off the couch. Jacob had promised not to cook again, and he had stood by that for the rest of the trip. Either I made breakfast or he got up early and found some delicious food and brought it home.

I wasn't too worried about this morning's dish. Nothing was burning, so I calmly made my way into the huge professional kitchen that hadn't ever been used until my mother had joined the family eighteen years ago. She had been an excellent cook ever since she was a human, and thank God she hadn't lost that ability when she was transformed. Then, my father had learned to cook, so that he could provide for my mother until her vampiration.

With those facts in mind, it came as no surprise that my parents were the ones bustling around the kitchen cooking, while Jacob sat at the table, watching. As soon as I entered the room, my mom was at my side, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Renesmee!" She exclaimed in her beautiful, breezy voice.

"Morning Mama," I replied. My dad pecked me on the cheek, before dumping the eggs onto two plates. Mom scooped a couple of pancakes onto the plate that was obviously mine, because on the other plated, she put about eight pancakes piled high.

I took my seat next to my husband and he leaned over and kissed me good morning. That was about as much as he could spare because a second later my mom dumped the plates in front of us, and Jacob was scarfing down his food. I was a lot slower, but my parents' cooking was so good that I couldn't help but just about inhale it.

Mom and Dad took up seats across from us and just watched us eat. Their hands were intertwined on top of the table. I looked up from my food and smiled at them. They had always looked so perfect together. I had seen pictures of when my mom was human, and even then they had been absolutely perfect for each other. I was proud to be their daughter, whether I was unwanted at first or not. Now I was the beloved daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen, and the past was just that, passed.

When I was finished eating I got up and washed mine and Jacob's plates off. The cooking materials were already washed and put away. I turned and hugged both my parents.

"Mamma. Daddy. Thanks for breakfast!" I said happily.

"You're very welcome sweetheart," My dad replied.

"Yes. Thanks Bells. Thanks Edward," Jake piped in.

Together, we all walked back out into the living room. There, sitting around the T.V. were Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Grandma and Grandpa. We all joined them, and the sound from the television was put on mute.

"So? What are the plans for today?" Alice asked in her chirpy voice that I loved.

I looked down at Jake's and my intertwined hands. Then I looked up into his eyes before he answered.

"Renesmee and I were planning on going to begin searching for a house."

Esme's eyes lit up as she smiled. I knew she loved houses, and if we ended up with a fixer upper, she would be more than happy to help renovate it. She and the rest of my family (except Jacob) exchanged conspiratory glances.

"Well, then before you two leave, we all have a homecoming present for you and Jacob," Esme said.

This time, Jacob and I exchanged glances. What were they all up to? I thought the homecoming present had been the party. From the look on Jacob's face, that was what he had thought too.

"So why don't you go take a shower and get dresses and we'll show you two your gift," Carlisle suggested. Out of pure confusion, I stood up and nodded.

On my way upstairs to the shower, my mind was reeling through ideas of what it could be. We both already had cars. We really didn't need anything. I was drawing up a complete blank. Nothing was coming to mind. I just hoped it wasn't going to be something embarrassing. That would be so Emmett! I could see him now, convincing everyone else to get Jacob and me a huge bed or something else that he could use for his suggestive humor.

* * * * * *

Once I was done with my shower and I got dressed in the outfit Alice had set out for me: a pair of faded jeans and a green and white, strapless top; I met everyone outside. Alice was jumping around with excitement and Esme's eyes were glowing. Without a word, my dad scooped me up in his arms and covered my eyes. I could feel the air whooshing around me as he ran. Before I could even begin to protest acceptably, we came to a stop.

My dad put me back on my feet, and my mom's hands replaced his over my eyes. I could smell the forest around me and may family surrounding me. I could also detect some smoke in the air.

"What's going on Mom?" I asked, trying to wriggle away from her hands.

"Yeah!" Jake chimed in. So he wasn't in on this still. At least I wasn't alone.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, my family decided that they had dragged the suspense on long enough and my mom lifted her hands from my face.

"Surprise!" They sang together.

I gasped heavily in before my mouth dropped open. Oh my God! They had built us a house! A House! It was beautiful! It was a two story with a gravel path leading up to a garage that was open. Jacob's motorcycle was inside already, along with his and my cars. There was ivy crawling expertly and neatly up the stonewalls.

Quickly I sniffed around and detected my parent's house three miles away and the Cullen Clearing five miles away. Jacob and I were going to have our own space; far enough away where we'd have privacy! It was amazing!

I turned to my family and beamed.

"OH MY GOD! Thank you!" I squealed. I went around and hugged everyone tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah. God! Thanks a lot guys," Jake said, still stunned from the sound of his voice.

"It was nothing," Emmett laughed as I hugged him.

"Do you like it?" Esme and Alice asked seriously.

I stopped in my tracks in front of them.

"Like it? No. I absolutely love it!" I was so excited. I felt like a little girl on Christmas again.

"Good," My parents said. They hugged me, and then they quietly slipped away. Everyone else smiled and were gone without another word.

A house! That saved Jacob and me a lot of trouble of trying to find the perfect place. This one _was_ perfect!

Jake kissed me on the cheek and then scooped me up. He opened the door smoothly with me still in his arm, stuffed the keys Dad had handed him into his pocket, and carried over the threshold of our new home. He put me down lightly when we were through. We stood in the doorway for what seemed like forever, just taking everything in.

We were in an entryway with two rooms leading off to the sides. The floor was a white marble. There was a simple crystal chandelier hanging over us. The room to the right was a formal dining room while the one to the left was a huge library. I was mesmerized by all the books. I took a few steps into it. All of the shelves were filled. Not a single place was left. But I did pick out a few titles: _Evermore_, _Motorcycles For Dummies_, _Romeo and Juliet_, _Macbeth_ and _The Mechanic's Handbook_. They were all ours, Jake's and mine. I hadn't realized just how many books we had between the two of us. Most of the books were mine, but still. Books could look so condensed when they are in boxes stack in the corner of my room.

After admiring the downstairs, Jacob and I wondered upstairs and found three bedrooms: Two guest rooms and a Master. We didn't inspect the guest rooms too carefully though, because our attention was drawn mostly to our bedroom. We were just about ready to check out our room, but then Jacob found the media room. Shelves were full of dozens of CDs, video games and movies. There was a huge plasma flat screen T.V. and a beautiful new white Mac computer.

Once we were able to tear our attention from the Media room, we were on our way to the bedroom. When we opened the door, I gasped. The room was magnificent! There was a king sized bed with a tan comforter and a ton of black pillows. The floor was a mahogany hard wood and there was an armoire with another flat screen directly across from the bed.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "Welcome home!"

"I love you Jacob!"

Needless to say, we didn't get past exploring the bed that morning.

**(Jacob's POV)**

Once Renesmee and I had finished exploring our new home, we decided that we would watch a movie together in our decked out Media Room. That thing was seriously huge! I would have never guessed that between Nessie and I, we would have so many freaking movies and CDs!

She had gone to go to the bathroom while I was picking out my choices for hr to choose from- you know, a compromise. Yes, I was choosing things se would enjoy as well. The choices I had picked off the shelves ended up being _Blood and Chocolate_, _The Covenant_, _The Messengers_, _Prom Night_, and _Taken_.

I was sitting, waiting for Renesmee to come out of the bathroom, on the big brown leather couch. She was taking longer than it usually took her in the bathroom. I wondered what was wrong. Usually it only took her a couple of minutes, five during that time of month. I sat and waited for a few more minutes, but finally I was getting worried.

Getting up quickly, I made my way down the hall to our room. The toilet "closet" was shut, but I could hear something like gagging on the other side. In a panic I shook the doorknob. It was unlocked. The door opened to Renesmee kneeling in front of the toilet, holding her own hair back, throwing up. I lurched forward and snatch her hair to hold it up for her. When she finally was able to look up, her face was white and had a green tint to it. She looked like hell! Nes had been fine earlier this morning. Maybe it was just a bug.


End file.
